


[鬼面受]lof发了三遍都被屏的小短打

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Summary: 看到有人说如果把杀字和谐连环杀人犯会变成连环口人犯挺有趣的，所以搞了自行避雷
Kudos: 2





	[鬼面受]lof发了三遍都被屏的小短打

骨骼碎裂的声音清脆悦耳，我将手指从他的口腔内撤出，随手把强行折下的那枚后槽牙抛到一边。它掉落在地上，几次弹跳在水泥地上留了几处濡湿的血点后丧失了活力，它的主人则由于疼痛与惊惧条件反射地战栗起来。

当然啦，他很努力克制住了从平时的他身上看不到的那些表现了，单从他没有尖叫出声这点就足以褒奖，他似乎并没有因此忘记他是一个隐匿于黑暗中的杀手，仍保持着属于他的安静。他一定正在思考如何伺机反咬，不过对眼前对手情报的缺失使得他并不能轻举妄动。

失败意味着什么，他已经切身体会过了。

“听话点，亲爱的。”

这个称呼也许是恶心到了他，他啐了口混着血的唾沫，再一次奋力尝试躲避那只钳住他下颚的手掌。我装作对他的反抗不甚在意，托着他的下巴强迫他仰起头，与此同时升起的恶作剧之心催使我悄悄加大了手指抵住他脸颊的力度，拇指恰好按进刚刚丢失牙齿留下的新鲜伤口，他抿紧嘴唇闷哼一声，抬眸丢给我了一个愤恨的眼神。

“好，现在我们继续吧。”我大大方方迎接他的敌意，食指强硬地撬开他的牙齿，他颤抖的颌骨减弱了咬合力，这一行动于是变得更加轻而易举。

“好心劝你一句，别想着咬我了。”他对我加在他后脑勺的力道分外抗拒，我想也没有人能毫无心理负担地跟一个故意凌辱他的家伙做这些事。他不是娼妓，而我想让他变成和我意的娼妓，而比起言听计从，被迫顺服更适合他这样游离法律以外的家伙。“下一次可就不止一颗了。”

他唯一的选择是妥协。比起尊严被完全磨灭来说，主动服从必然到来的结局能让我和他都省些事。

他皱着眉头，双目紧闭，看上去很痛苦，肯定不全是因为牙龈上的伤口。血混合着无法咽下的唾液自他唇角挤压而出，我并不多么指望他会愿意自己动，毕竟他看上去累坏了。也不知道隔着帽兜揪住他的短发会不会给他增添额外的痛楚，他隐藏得很好，只为了不让我如愿。

好吧，或许他赢了，赢了一些。换句话说，他输得不那么彻底，这是下一次的绝妙开头。

他窒息且无助地干呕咳嗽，也许和每一个亲眼见过他的“杰作”的普通人一样，他们的下一步选择是拿起通讯工具呼叫能够处理那些案发现场的家伙们，而他——

“如何，想为故意伤害犯兼强奸犯写篇报道吗，主角仍然是你，不脱离初衷吧？”

瞪视我的视线中是隐忍的恨意，情绪浓烈到鬼面这样的杀手都快无法将其遮掩。

“从受害者的视角来写作对你而言会是一种新奇的体验吧，祝你收获愉快，才华横溢的奥尔森记者。”


End file.
